The Tanned Triangle
'''The Tanned Triangle '''is the second episode of Jersey Shore's first season and the second episode in the series overall. It premiered on December 9, 2009. Still feeling like the outcast, Snooki tells the others that she's leaving the Shore. And the roommates' first night out at the club gets flirty, proving that the boyfriends back home might, in fact, have something to worry about. And what started with Mike and Sammi turns into a love triangle that threatens to divide the house. Plot The scene opens with Nicole “Snooki” talking to her mom and dad and packs up her bags. The roommates get up and Mike “The Situation” cooks Sammi “Sweetheart” breakfast. Pauly D. and Angelina arrive at work and right away Angelina tells that the job is beneath her and Pauly D. makes his first sale. Angelina tries to sell things but she fails. Back at the house, Nicole and Sammi talk about the fact that she is going home. Sammi talks to Nicole and tells her that she needs to build up some self esteem and Nicole tells that she is not a strong person but it is clear that she is rethinking her decision to go home. Meanwhile, Mike and Ronnie work out and Mike thinks at first that Ronnie is going to be competition for him when he tells that Sammi is hot. Nicole decides she is going to stay and tells everyone. Mike and Sammi go into work and Sammi tells that they are going to work good together. Right away, Mike starts selling underwear that say “I Love The Situation” and shows his abs to all the girls. Danny tells that he loves “The Situation” because of the sales he is making. Back at home Jenni “Jwoww” is talking to her boyfriend and the guys decide to go out. Angelina is on her boyfriend and she tells that she would never cheat on her boyfriend. They all decide to go out. Vinny comes into the T-Shirt shop and tell Mike and Sammi that they are going out. Mike and Sammi are upset because they have to work. At Karma Club, they start dancing and the roommates dance with guys and girls. Angelina is shocking Vinny because she has a boyfriend, but she is dancing with guys all over the place. Nicole takes a guy back to the house with her and Jenni and Pauli D. get intimate on the dance floor and she tells that she wants him. Nicole brings back the guy and Mike and Sammi are on the loft talking. She asks if any of the guys have said anything about her and Mike lies and tells that Ronnie hasn’t and proceeds to make him seem like a jerk, but Sammi can see right past that. Nicole and her new fling go up to the loft and start talking and eating. The rest of the roommates get back home and Pauly D. and Jenni kiss on the bed. Jenni feel that she technically cheated on her boyfriend because she saw “little Pauly D.”. Up on the loft, Nicole wants to make-out with her guy she brought home but he pukes. She goes downstairs and she tells that her boy is puking. Vinny and Ronnie tell her that she is not getting anything and Nicole gets offended that they thought she was going to have sex with a stranger. She walks the guy home and they say goodnight. The next day, Angelina wants to know what she did last night and they tell that she cheated on her boyfriend. She takes the defensive and tries to call her boyfriend up, but he tells her that he is in a meeting. Vinny wakes up and tells that he thinks that he has Pink Eye. Ronnie tells that it was probably from that ugly girl he danced with last night. He has to work today and he tells Danny that he is not going to be able to. Danny tells that he needs to find someone to cover his shift. At the house, Vinny tries to convince the roommates and Sammi tells that she will cover 3-6 and then another person will cover 6-7. Vinny goes to the doctor and he does, in fact, have Pink Eye, but it is not that contagious and he tells that he can go out tonight. Before going out, Ronnie makes his famous protein drink and Sammi comes down and Ronnie tells that she looks hot. Mike tries to be the gentleman and tells that she looks very nice. At the Bamboo Club, Vinny is having a fun time and Mike finally makes his move on Sammi. Jenni and Pauly D. dance again and they kiss. But, before she does anything that she is going to regret, she leaves and gets herself some meat and water. Sammi walks up to Ronnie and starts kissing him. Mike and Pauly D. see it. Mike walks up to her and gets in her face about it. She tells that she can do whatever she wants and he can do whatever he wants. Mike feels betrayed after half the night, she was kissing on him. Feeling upset Mike sees someone “hating” on him and picks a fight. One of the guys pushes Vinny and Pauly D. punches the guy in the face. They are escorted out and they see three girls following them. They start talking and Mike, Vinny and Pauly D. tell them to go with them. They go up to the loft and start drinking and kissing. Mike goes downstairs to find that Sammi, Ronnie and Angelina are downstairs as well. Mike loses his cool again and tells that she is missing out and won’t be able to get “his situation” again. She tells that she likes Ronnie and Angelina tells Mike to leave her alone and to go back to his whores. Mike is upset and tells that girls upstairs the drama that went on and one of the girls tells that she is not a whore. Vinny realizes that Mike just ruined their chances of getting any from going downstairs. Angelina comes upstairs and asks if they are going to “hang out”. In reality, she is just trying to ruin the guys’ time with the girls. As expected, the girls leave and Mike goes downstairs and yells at them. He tells that it isn’t right that she do that and that he is upset with them. He calls Angelina fat and to back off of him. Later, Ronnie and Sammi are snuggled up on the bed on the loft and he tells that Mike is really mad at her and asks if she hooked up with him. She lies and tells that she didn’t and that it was only a kiss and that is all. Mike watches the sunrise and reminisces on his time spent with Sammi and the fact that he was played. He crawls into bed and the episode ends. Photos 01-02.jpg 02-02.jpg 14.jpg 03-02.jpg 04-02.jpg 05-02.jpg 06-02.jpg 07-02.jpg 08-02.jpg 09-02.jpg 10-02.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg Quotes How many fist-pumps would you give this episode? 4 Fist-pumps 3 Fist-pumps 2 Fist-pumps 1 Fist-pump 0 Fist-pumps Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes